


Painted with Love

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [25]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff, Future Fic, Painting, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The origin of the #1 Dad mug mentioned in 'Past Curfew'.





	Painted with Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this a few days ago trying to plan ahead for other fics, and went ahead and wrote it before a bunch of others I should have written.
> 
> The pottery studio is inspired off a place in my hometown that I've been to many times and absolutely love. It felt perfect to bring into this fic.

Sara’s daughter held onto her hand as they walked down the street. The door of the pottery studio was open with a sign propped out front. Monica broke free and started to skip ahead to the door. Sara followed after her and entered the studio just behind her. Monica was standing just inside, not touching any of the breakable wares.

“Hi,” the girl in a paint-stained apron at the front desk smiled at both of them. “Can I help you two out today?”

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “I’ve never been here before, but a friend recommended it.”

“Great,” the girl replied. “Well, you can start by picking out a piece of pottery, paint it, and then come find me to deal with payment and when you’ll need to pick it up.”

“Thank you,” the former assassin said, turning back to her daughter. “So what do you want to paint for Daddy?”

Monica walked along the shelves of unpainted pottery, looking but not touching. Sara trailed behind her, examining the options that were presented to them. Iris had told that she and Barry had painted a plate together here, and Sara was able to make out the unpainted version of it on one of the shelves. It could be fun to do that, but she didn’t feel like copying her friends. Besides, this was Monica’s choice. 

“This one,” Monica announced, finally stopping and pointing to a mug.

Sara picked up the mug, checking the price and finding it satisfactory. “What color do you want to paint it?”

“Blue!”

Her daughter bounced over to where the bottles of paint were lined up against the wall. Sara pointed out the tiles painted with the colors and how they would look after they were fired in the kiln. Monica ended up going for an icy blue (and was only slightly disappointed that none of the colors had glitter in them). Sara grabbed a pallette, some brushes, and two smocks before going back to the table where she’d set the mug.

“Do I have to wear this?” her daughter whined as Sara put the smaller of the two smocks on her.

“Yes,” Sara nodded as she put one on herself too. Almost every time Monica was around paint, some of it always got on her. Sometimes, it also got on whoever was with her. 

The smaller of the two blondes sighed and dipped the brush in the paint. Sara let her work on the mug on her own, sometimes holding it for Monica to let her reach spots better. Her daughter was humming softly with each brushstroke. Sara knew her fingers were getting a little smudged with paint from where Monica had missed the mug. There was a smudge of blue on her cheek too, making Sara grateful for the smock.

“Can we paint snowflakes on it too?” Monica asked once the mug was coated in the blue paint and dried.

Sara nodded, and the two went back over to the wall of paints to pick out white. They grabbed a black as well at Monica’s request. Together, mother and daughter painted snowflakes to the best of their abilities.

“Your snowflakes are really pretty,” Monica told her when she saw the snowflakes Sara was attempting to paint.

“Thanks,” Sara smiled, looking over at Monica’s. “Yours are beautiful too. Daddy’s going to love them.”

Again, they waited for the paint to dry before Sara opened the black paint. She pulled up the text on her phone that Monica wanted to paint on the mug for reference. Monica glanced back and forth between it and the mug before she finally was satisfied with her work.

“Do you think Daddy will like it?” she asked Sara when they took it up front and Sara paid the girl from earlier.

“I know he’s going to love it,” Sara told her.

* * *

 

_ One Week Later... _

“Happy Father’s Day.”

Leonard smiled and rolled over to face Sara. Her hair was mussed about and spread around the pillow, but she looked radiant in his eyes. He had truly gotten lucky meeting her, and even luckier to share his life with her.

“What?” she asked, frowning.

“I never thought I would have all this,” he told her. “This used to be an impossible situation for me to ever have. Now I have you at my side, and a beautiful daughter.”

“Who’s going to be a big sister soon,” Sara reminded him, her hand slipping under the covers to rest on her still flat stomach. “We should tell her that soon.”

“Probably,” Leonard agreed, leaning over to kiss her. “So how long do you think we have before she wakes up?”

The sound of footfalls answered their question. Sara shook her head, a smile on her face. “I’m giving us a few seconds.”

Monica came into the room within those few seconds, carrying something wrapped in tissue paper. Leonard smiled again when he saw her. He still remembered his first Father’s Day with her. She had barely been a few months old, but he and Sara had all gone to the zoo together that day. Their baby had squealed happily at seeing all the different animals and it had warmed his heart so much.

“Happy Father’s Day, Daddy!” Monica said, taking slow and deliberate steps towards the bed.

Sara sat up. “Hey, I thought we were going to show him that at breakfast.”

“I couldn’t wait!” she protested, placing the parcel on the bed before climbing up too and maneuvering between her parents to pass the gift to Leonard. “Mommy and I made it for you.”

Leonard looked over at Sara, who shrugged with a proud smile. He unwrapped the tissue paper and pulled out the mug inside. It was painted an ice blue with blocky snowflakes scattered around it. On one side, #1 Dad was painted, probably by Monica.

He felt his throat close up with emotion as he leaned over to kiss his daughter’s head. “I love it.”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed, holding it up to her and Sara. “I am going to treasure this forever. My talented wife and daughter made this for me and I love it.”

“Because it’s true,” Sara said before whispering. “And a reminder that it’s not just me who thinks you’re an incredible dad. Your daughter does too.”

Leonard smiled. “I love you. Both of you.”

He looked back at the mug again, running his thumb over the painted words.

That mug indeed was cherished forever by Leonard Snart, even though Monica became embarrassed by it during her teenage years when she realized that she had painted the ‘a’ of Dad the wrong way.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
